muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Don't Want to Live on the Moon
True or False :Can anybody confirm this particular note from this edit?: :"In the Aaron Neville version, Pam Arciero performed Ernie's right hand and Jon Stone directed the segment." :I didn't add it, but I don't know what to make of it. Honestly, it sounds pretty logical to me, but I've never read it in any book or website. So, I’m just sounding off my suspicions. Anyone else? -- Jon (talk) 10:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The user who did add it has made a number of changes which needed to be reverted and never did answer questions on talk page or source anything, so they've blocked. I took it out. Besides, we don't track right hand stuff on song pages anyway (at best, if it was a regular or significant gig, we note it with source on the person's page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) claymation version There's a new version of this song featured on sesamestreet.org video site in August 2009. It's a clay animation of Ernie and Bert's great adventure with Ernie and Bert doing a duet of the song. It was one of the mosty viewed video but lately, the sesame people took it out and can't be searched anymore. Where can I view it again? Hinting at Jim's death? Do the lyrics "Though I'd like to look down at the Earth from above/I would miss all the places and people I love" hint at Jim Henson's death years before it happened? Angie Y. 19:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :We don't usually discuss such things on this Wiki. A forum might be a better place to bring it up. --MuppetVJ 20:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Title Capitalization? As more songs are added, the issue of capitalization becomes more of a concern. Gusworld just created a second page devoted to this song, which I turned into a redirect, under I Don't Want to Live on The Moon. Really, to be truly pedantic, the accurate version should be I Don't Want to Live on the Moon, with neither article nor prepositions capitalized (and that's how it's listed on Amazon.com and in other sources). So should we go ahead and move it, or leave as is for now? For future articles, however, it might not hurt to add a "title capitalization rules" or somesuch reminder to the FAQ or something. Just some thoughts while gripped with insomnia. --Andrew, Aleal 10:59, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :Apologies for not checking the link! I had the impression there was a slight de facto policy of 'don't capitalise if it's less than three letters' -- but Andrew's suggested policy does make more sense. The easiest policy to remember is simply 'capitalise every word', but there's not much value in sacrificing accuracy to laziness, so I say add it to the FAQ. Actually, it would be good to have a style guide link under help to cover common issues like this, italics and so forth. Gusworld 11:05, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, Angus. Not a problem, and it opens up discussion of the matter. --Andrew, Aleal 11:12, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, Andrew's accurate version is correct. Articles and prepositions aren't capitalized. I think a style guide is a good idea -- anybody want to take it on as a project? -- Danny Toughpigs 02:53, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::::As a fan of correct language usage and proper capitalization, I'd be willing to do that, but it might take me a while to put it together. If someone else can do it sooner, go ahead. Meanwhile, I'll look for my Strunk & White. -Ryan R PrawnRR 03:32, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Strunk away, as far as I'm concerned. Strunk like you've never strunked before. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:33, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Actually, an equally important function for a style guide is to define stuff to do with formatting and presentation, such as standard headings used in articles, preferred formats for pictures, where italics are used, how to present lists of album tracks etc. Not all of this falls into the category of correct language usage, but it can be a big help. Gusworld 17:36, 24 February 2006 (UTC)